The present invention relates to;
an ultraviolet (UV)-curable composition for forming a coating of electronic materials, such as a surface protective layer of semiconductors, an insulating layer of semiconductor-mounted devices, a surface protective coating of color filters in liquid crystal display devices, an insulating interlayer of multilayered printed circuits and a protective coating of light guiding materials or phase shifting materials,
a glass having both of the scattering-preventing properties and the anti-reflective properties, which is useful for display devices, construction materials, lenses, automobile parts, furniture and others;
an adhesive agent which shows only a little aging under a high temperature and high humidity conditions, and shows an excellent adhesion property with optical films,
a shock-absorbing material, such as plate glass, glass articles, potteries and others, which can protect fragile articles liable to be damaged during transportation or storage,
an easily removable ultraviolet (UV)-cutting sheet fixed onto a surface of glass, which is exposed to sunlight in various architectural structures, such as housing, buildings, traffic systems, vending machines, oceanic constructions,
a easily removable UV-screening filter fixed onto a display surface of televisions,
a filter for a shield for electromagnetic waves, and for shielding UV rays and preventing electrostatic charging in VDTs (visual display terminals) such as personal computers, word processors and other devices, and
a transparent resin having a nigh adhesion property capable of constituting a high refractive index primer composition for plastic lenses.
Recently, a variety of color liquid crystal display devices comprising a combination of a liquid crystal device and a color filter for color separation have become widely used. The color filter is generally constituted by a glass substrate, picture elements formed on the substrate, a layer of protective coating, and a transparent electrode of indium-tin oxide (ITO), in this order from the substrate. For the layer of protective coating, it is necessary to satisfy a wide range or properties such as;
an adhesion property to picture elements, grass, chromium used as a black matrix component, which constitute a lower layer of the device,
an adhesion property to ITO constituting an upper layer,
an adhesion property to an epoxy sealing agent constituting a liquid crystal cell,
capabilities of shielding impurities of the picture elements, of smoothness, of wet heat resistance, of light fastness, of resistance to solvents, of chemical resistance, of dampness, of transparency,
a capability of heat resistance required in the posterior-processing in the production of liquid crystal cells, and the like.
Further, similar properties are required for a protective coating of the glass substrate. For materials for forming the protective coating, a heat curable composition, such as siloxane polymer, silicone polyimide and the like, has been particularly suggested in view of the heat resistance of the heat curable composition. The examples using the siloxane polymer are well-known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 63-241076, 3-126612, 3-188179 and the like, and the examples using the silicone polyimide are well-known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 61-103927, 63-291922 and the like. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-291924, the protective coatings of the color filters are suggested to be made of a curable composition consisting of siloxane polymer and silicone polyimide. The curable composition described in Japanese Kokai No. 63-291924 can show relatively superior properties as a protective coating of color filters, however, still needs improvements in terms of coatability, adhesion properties and a separability as liquid.
Further, the prior art concerning anti-reflective glass having scattering-preventing properties is as follows: the glass is a material which has been used as a transparent part in a wide variety of articles for many years, and glass has been widely utilized in our daily lives owing to its excellent properties such as optical characteristics, mechanical properties, durability and other properties. In recent years, in order to improve visual recognition capability, a reflection-free glass has been used, in which a metal oxide such as a thin layer of magnesium fluoride is deposited or sputtered on a glass part of electronic equipments, optical articles, construction or building materials.
However, it is essential or reflection-free glass, when used in many fields of use, to always expose the surfaces to the atmosphere. For example, when the reflection-free glass is used as a construction material, particularly those for high-rise buildings, damage of the glass due to earthquakes and other causes will result a very dangerous situation to the human body, because when the reflection-free grass is crushed, fragments fall onto the surface of the ground. Further, for indoor use, for example, when the reflection-free glass is used as a display of electric equipment, furniture and the like, there is a possibility that the glass crushed due to an unexpected accident causes injury. Furthermore, when the reflection-free glass is used as a part of the large-sized machine equipments in factories, there is a possibility that tiny particles of glass may further induce a more serious accident, namely, the degree of danger would be further increased.
Furthermore, in many cases, the adhesive and the applications, such as adhesive tapes, adhesive sheets and others, which relate to the present invention are generally used at ordinary room temperature. However, the use is inevitably limited to a specific range, because the use of adhesives can result in drawbacks such as separation from a surface of the adherend, if the adhesive and the adhesive-applied products are exposed to conditions of high temperature and high humidity.
Thus, as a means for solving the above problems of the adhesive, there have been suggested
a pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising an acrylic polymer and the incorporated vinyl silane, epoxy silane, methacryl silane or other silanes,
an adhesive composition comprising an acrylic resin containing a hydroxyl group capable of reacting with an epoxy group and the incorporated epoxy group-containing silane,
an adhesive composition comprising an acrylic resin copolymerized with an ethylenically unsaturated monomer capable of reacting with an isocyanate group and the incorporated isocyanate group-containing organosilicone compound,
an adhesive composition comprising an acrylic resin having incorporated therein a silicate oligomer, and other compositions.
However, the above-mentioned means are insufficient to satisfy the requirements to an adhesion property under a high temperature and high humidity conditions. Particularly, the means do not provide a satisfactory suggestion concerning the adhesion property between a glass substrate and an optical film.
Hitherto, when the plate or sheet glass is packed for a transportation purposes, wooden frames have been used as a packaging material. However, use of wooden frames causes a remarkable increase of bulk (or volume) of the packaged glass, i.e., two or more times of the volume of the plate glass itself to be packed, and contrary to such an increase of bulk, the resulting shock resistance is not always satisfactory to the requirements. Further, foamed plastic sheets, rugged sheets or other sheets have been utilized as packaging materials to transport or store glass articles or potteries, however, these sheets also can not always provide a sufficient shock resistance.
When sunlight is irradiated onto various architectural structures or a glass surface thereof, there may be a loss of comfort to the occupants as a result of an increase of the temperature of the interior space of the structures. Further, there is a risk of the human health being adversely affected due to ultraviolet rays of the irradiated sunlight. Furthermore, because CL an increase of the temperature of the articles disposed in the inside of a structure, the articles may cause a change in their color or properties. Thus, there has been an attempt to use films capable of cutting or screening the UV rays or near infrared (IR) rays from the sunlight.
A substrate film having applied on a surface of an UV-cut or near IR-cut coating is well-known as the above-mentioned type of the films, and (1) a method for coating a dye-containing film, (2) a method for coating a thin layer containing a metallic compound on a substrate, and (3) a method for adding an absorbing agent during production of glass or resin to be formed into the substrate, are proposed as the production methods. The principal object of these methods is to reduce transmittance of the UV and near-IR rays by adding a dye or absorbing agent.
However, these methods based on the addition of the dye or absorbing agent can merely retain their effects concerning the fastness only for about one to two years, because the added dye or absorbing agent per se is deteriorated in properties.
Further, for the prior art UV-cut films, it is difficult for laymen not skilled in the art to correctly laminate the film on a glass surface as the adherend without causing creases or rumples, and once it has been laminated, the film can not be removed from the glass surface.
For the purpose of protecting the surface, the CRTs (cathode ray tubes) have been covered with a hard coated film. The CRTs, however, suffer from problems such as adhesion of dust, dirt on the film, and difficulties in viewing the CRT due to light emitted from fluorescent lamps or a window (reflective projection).
Further, with the increase of the workload of the VDT as a result of widespread use of personal computers and word processors, the health-hazard due to electromagnetic waves, ultraviolet rays and electrostatic charges generated or emitted from the CRT devices, as well as safety measures, have become a serious issue. In order to prevent the reflective protection of fluorescent lamps and light reflection from windows to the surface of the CRTs, which is a cause of visual difficulties, there has been suggested to use an anti-reflective filter, however, the fastening of such an anti-reflective filter to a CRT surface is troublesome.
As a countermeasure of the above problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-112866 teaches the application of an anti-static layer to a hard coated film to be adhered to the CRT surface, thereby preventing adhesion of dust and the like, and, at the same time, by forming depressions or projections on the surface of the hard coated film or anti-static layer, thereby obtaining a daze-oreventing effect. However, the anti-static effect has not been satisfactory and therefore the adhesion of dust, dirt and the like can easily fire the eye shortly after the application of the anti-static layer.
Further, in the prior art hard coated films do not take any countermeasure against the ultraviolet rays emitted from the display surface of a television. The ultraviolet rays can cause a fatigue of the eyes.
Furthermore, recently, the importance of the effect on human health due to the electromagnetic waves is being made apparent, however, it is true to say that substantially all of hard coated films and CRT filters in the prior art do not take measures to protect the human eyes from electromagnetic waves and ultraviolet rays emitted from the CRTs.
Generally, plastic lenses have been vulnerable to scratching, and therefore, in order to prevent scratching, a hard coated layer is usually applied to the surface of the lenses. Further, in order to prevent reflection on the lens surface, an anti-reflective layer consisting of the deposited inorganic materials is applied to the hard coated layer. However, plastic lenses having both an applied hard coated layer and an anti-reflective layer suffer from the drawback of a remarkably reduced shock resistance in comparison with the plastic lenses without applied layers or the plastic lenses with the hard coated layer only.
To solve the above drawbacks, it is well-known to insert a primer layer consisting of urethane resin between the plastic lens and the hard coated layer. However, since the urethane resin is formed by the thermal curing process, several hours for curing time may need until the primer layer is formed.
Moreover, for primers of the prior art, it was not possible to adjust interference fringes generated between the lens substrate and the hard coated layer.
The present invention has an object to provide a resin, which is suitable in the method of producing
a coating for electronic materials;
a glass having both scattering-preventing properties and the anti-reflective properties,
an adhesive agent;
a shock-absorbing material;
an ultraviolet(UV)-cutting sheet;
an ultraviolet-cutting sheet for televisions;
a filter for VDTs and
a high refractive index primer composition as well as a method for the production of primer-coated lenses using said primer composition,
the resin has excellent coatability, adhesive properties, storage stability, durability, shock resistance and the like, and is particularly excellent in a transparency and adhesion property after curing of the resin.
The present invention has an object to provide an optical laminated plate having excellent durability and being more stable in the optical properties, the laminated plate using an adhesive which can retain the excellent adhesion property for an extended period of time under high temperature and high humidity conditions, and can indicate an excellent adhesion property and durability in the adhesion between a variety of optical films and a substrate such as glass.
The present invention has another object to provide an ultraviolet (UV)-curable composition, when is suitable in the formation of coatings for electronic materials, such as a surface protective coating of semiconductors, an insulating layer of semiconductor-mounted devices, a surface protective coating of color filters of the liquid crystal display devices, an insulating interlayer of multilayered printed circuits, a protective coating so light guiding materials or phase shifting materials and other coatings, and which has excellent coatability, adhesive properties, storage stability, and also has excellent transparency properties.
The present invention has an object to provide a glass having a scattering-preventing function along with an anti-reflective function, thereby increasing the safety of the reflection-free glass.
The present invention has vet another object to provide a shock-absorbing material having a high shock resistance, which can greatly reduce the volume, and increases the efficiency of transportation, and also enables a simpler packing method.
The present invention has an object to provide an ultraviolet-cutting sheet, which can be easily fixed and removed by laypersons, can be repeatedly used for many times, exhibits an excellent transparency and light fastness, has a high transmittance of visible radiations, and can effectively cut the ultraviolet rays.
The present invention has yet another object to provide an ultraviolet-cutting filter for a television, which can effectively cut the ultraviolet rays without reducing transmittance of the visible radiations, and can curb uneven color shading, can prevent the generation of electrostatic charges, and can be easily attached and removed.
The present invention has another object to provide an ultraviolet-cutting filter for VDTs, which can cut the ultraviolet rays while maintaining a transmittance of the visible radiations, can shield the electromagnetic waves, can prevent the generation of electrostatic charges, and can be easily attached and removed.
The present invention has another object to provide a primer composition which enables formation of a primer layer within a shortened period of time, can increase a shock resistance of the plastic lenses, and car reduce interference fringes produced between the lens substrate and the hard coated layer, and a primer-coated lens with the primer layer.
The transparent resin having an adhesion property according to the present invention comprises a cured product of polymerizing composition which comprises at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate).
In the above polymerizing composition, it is preferable that the at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and the pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) are contained in a ratio of 2:1 to 1:3 with regard to an equivalent ratio. The cured product is preferably produced by polymerizing the polymerizing composition by means of a photopolymerization initiator; and the amount of photopolymerization initiator is preferably 0.005 to 10% by weight. Further, an ultraviolet curing agent may be used as the photopolymerization initiator.
In the adhesive transparent resin according to the present invention, an ultraviolet-absorbing agent or a refractive index-controlling material may be added as, for example, a substance for modifying optical properties and others to the polymerizing composition. It is preferable that the ultraviolet-absorbing agent is contained in an amount of 0.01 to 3.0% by weight. Also, it is possible to use a metallic compound as the refractive index-adjusting material.
The adhesive transparent resin of the present invention is characterized by laminating another functional layer having different physical properties from those of the resin, thereby forming a composite. Suitable functional layers include an anti-reflective layer, an optical filter, a plastic film and the like.
The adhesive or adhesive agent according to the present invention comprises a photocured product of the polymerizing composition which comprises at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3.
The present invention provides an optical laminated plate characterized by laminating a substrate and an optical film layer through an adhesive layer consisting of the above-mentioned adhesive.
Further, the present invention provides an optical laminated film comprises an optical film layer, an adhesive layer consisting of the above-mentioned adhesive and a releasable film layer.
The feature of the present invention resides in the fact that a component capable of functioning as an adhesive without using conventional materials, such as an acrylic resin and a silicone compound, is found. Using the adhesive of the present invention, it becomes possible to maintain a very excellent adhesion property for a long period under the high temperature and high humidity, and also to provide an optical laminate having an excellent durability with regard to the adhesion property between the glass substrate and the optical films, and showing a fewer fluctuation in the optical properties.
In the production of the photocured product of the present invention, ultraviolet rays are generally used, however, electron beams and the like may be used to initiate curing.
The coating- or film-forming photocurable composition of the present invention is made based on the inventors"" attention that diallyl phthalate can form a coating, and simultaneously showing a heat resistance and a transparency. The inventors have found that if a certain sulfur compound is incorporated into the diallyl phthalate, a polymerization product with a three-dimensional structure having an excellent adhesion property is produced by the simple polymerization reaction using light or ultraviolet ray.
That is, the coating-forming photocurable composition of the present invention is characterized by adding a photopolymerization initiator in an amount of 0.005 to 10% by weight to a polymerizing composition which comprises at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3.
The anti-reflective glass with the scattering-preventing function according to the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems by using the specific adhesive when a film having the given anti-reflective function is laminated onto the conventional glass.
That is, the anti-reflective glass with the scattering-preventing function according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a glass having applied to at least one surface of an adhesive layer, a plastic film layer and an anti-reflective layer in this order from the one surface. The adhesive layer comprises a photocurable composition which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the monomeric mixture.
The shock-absorbing material according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a sheet-like photocured product of polymerizing composition which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the monomeric mixture.
The present invention also provides a shock-absorbing material in which a film is laminated onto a single surface of the sheet-like photocured product.
The ultraviolet-cutting sheet according to the present invention is completed based on the findings that a photocurable resin having the specific composition can exhibit an excellent flexibility along with an UV cutting effect, can be semi-permanently brought in close contact with a plane surface without using an adhesive agent, and also can be optionally released from the adherend in a simple method.
That is, the ultraviolet-cutting sheet of the present invention is characterized by comprising a photocured product of polymerizing composition which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the monomeric mixture.
The present invention further provides an ultraviolet-cutting sheet in which an anti-reflective layer is applied on a single surface of the photocured product.
The ultraviolet-cutting filter for televisions according to the present invention is completed based on the findings that a photocurable resin having the specific composition can cut UV rays, prevent the generation of electrostatic charges and also exhibit an excellent flexibility, can be semi-permanently brought in close contact with a plane surface without using an adhesive agent, and also can be optionally released from the adherend in a simple method.
That is, the ultraviolet-cutting sheet for televisions according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a photocured product of polymerizing composition which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the monomeric mixture.
The present invention further provides an ultraviolet-cutting sheet for televisions in which an anti-reflective layer is applied on a surface of the photocured product.
The filter for visual display terminals (VDTs) according to the present invention is completed based on the findings that a deposition layer of indium-tin oxide can exhibit an electromagnetic waves-shielding property and an ultraviolet-curable resin having the specific composition can cut UV rays, prevent the generation of electrostatic charges and also exhibit an excellent flexibility, can be semi-permanently brought in close contact with a plane surface without using an adhesive agent, and also can be optionally released from the adherend in a simple method.
That is, the VDT filter according to the present invention is characterized by comprising a substrate film having applied on one surface thereof a deposition layer of indium-tin oxide and on the other surface thereof a flexible resin layer which comprises a photocured product of polymerizing composition, the polymerizing composition comprising a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the monomeric mixture.
Further, the VDT filter of the present invention may have an anti-reflective layer on the deposition layer of indium-tin oxide.
The high refractive index primer composition according to the present invention is completed based on the findings that use of the ultraviolet-curable resin enables to form a film or coating within a shortened time, and incorporation of a sol of metallic compound having a high refractive index enables to reduce interference fringes.
That is, the high refractive index primer composition of the present invention comprises 60 to 95% by weight of the photocurable polymerizing composition and 5 to 40% by weight of a sol of metallic compound having a high refractive index.
In addition, the process for the production of primer-coated lenses according to the present invention is characterized by coating the above-mentioned primer composition on a substrate of plastic lens, followed by ultraviolet irradiation, to form a primer layer or coating.
In addition, the present invention is directed to a combination of at least one fragile article and a shock-absorbing material, the shock absorbing material comprising a photocured product of polymerizing composition in a form of a sheet which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the polymerizing composition.
Still further, the present invention is directed to an ultraviolet-cutting sheet, comprising a photocured product of polymerizing composition which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to the monomeric mixture, the sheet having opposing surfaces, and either of said opposing surfaces being capable of being applied to a surface.
Still further, the present invention is directed to an ultraviolet-cutting sheet for televisions comprising a photocured product of polymerizing composition which comprises a monomeric mixture of at least one of diallyl phthalate, diallyl isophthalate and diallyl terephthalate, and pentaerythritol tetra(3-mercaptopropionate) in an equivalent ratio of 2:1 to 1:3; and a photopolymerization initiator of 0.005 to 10% by weight being added to said polymerizing composition, the photocured product being in a form of a sheet having opposing surfaces, and either of the opposing surfaces being capable of being applied to a surface.